


Sweet Helplessness

by ros3bud009



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers (Bumblebee Movie), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, Femdom, Transformers Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ros3bud009/pseuds/ros3bud009
Summary: “I can’t let you off the chain yet, but there are other ways to burn off that excess energy of yours.”It was hard to hear over the din of the organics running around underfoot, yapping away, but there was definitely the distinct rasping sound of a cord being pulled from its housing.And then Shatter’s thumb brushed across the access panel at the back of Dropkick’s neck.





	Sweet Helplessness

**Author's Note:**

> OOPS I saw Bumblebee and OOPS Shatter is hot and OOPS I needed her to dom somebody immediately and Dropkick was right there.
> 
> This is set at some point when Shatter and Dropkick are trying to track down Bumblebee from inside the human base. All those cords connected to them clearly meant I needed to see some cable swapping happening.
> 
> (also my first time doing full PNP so hopefully it's decent lmao)
> 
> (also also sorry i have to use the bayverse tag, there isn't a bumblebee movie tag yet. but fingers crossed yall)

“You’re distracted.”

Dropkick’s engine growled as his hands further slowed in their typing at the holo-console.

“Maybe it’ll clear my processor if you let me pop a couple of ‘em.”

“No.”

“C’mon. Nobody will miss just one.”

A wing smacked the back of Dropkick’s helm, light enough that their organic companions might have mistaken it as an accident but hard enough to sting. Dropkick turned his helm sharply to look at Shatter, but she hadn’t even given him the dignity of looking away from her holo-screen to discipline him. She looked impassive and focused on her task, like nothing had happened.

“Patience. You’ll have your chance in time.”

Dropkick’s armor ruffled before finally slicking back down again in submission.

“This is why I don’t _do_ espionage,” he grumbled as he got back to work typing. Shatter had pushed several countries worth of systems to connect with at him as she focused on whatever a Soviet Union was, and he had only managed to make it through about a third of them so far. There were so many damn nations on this planet!

Dropkick’s battle systems itched. No matter what he told himself – or what Shatter told him – they maintained a heightened readiness to jump into a fight at a single word that left him longing for the command.

“So impatient,” Shatter mocked, causing a flicker of shame to cross Dropkick’s processor.

But she didn’t leave it at that.

Where Shatter’s progress had been steady in the background of Dropkick’s processor where he was connected to their shared network before, now it slowed just enough to warn him she was up to something. Armor rasped against armor as she moved behind him, but when Dropkick tried to turn his head again, Shatter’s hand was quick to stop him, reaching out to grasp his chin and keep his face turned away from her.

“I can’t let you off the chain yet, but there are other ways to burn off that excess energy of yours.”

It was hard to hear over the din of the organics running around underfoot, yapping away, but there was definitely the distinct rasping sound of a cord being pulled from its housing.

And then Shatter’s thumb brushed across the access panel at the back of Dropkick’s neck.

Dropkick’s processor stalled as the pieces came together.

Despite the panicked embarrassment that flushed through his systems, there was no denying the heat that bloomed in his core.

“In front of the humans?” Dropkick hissed, hushed despite the hammering of his spark. Not being able to look at Shatter left him with nowhere else to look but the tiny, too soft creatures skittering around the periphery of the room. At least they were giving them a wide berth, but those beady little eyes were constantly watching, fearful and curious.

“What they don’t understand won’t hurt them,” Shatter insisted, her rich voice alone nearly causing Dropkick to shudder.

Dropkick tried once more to turn his head, but Shatter’s hold on his chin tightened, unmoved as she stroked his access panel again.

The humans wouldn’t know what they were seeing, but Dropkick would.

But then Shatter tapped the end of her plug against his panel, a gentle but insistent staccato, and Dropkick couldn’t have denied her if he tried. With equal parts humiliation and lust, Dropkick let his access panel transform away, revealing his port. Shatter didn’t take her time – her thumb swiped across the exposed rim once before plugging herself in.

Dropkick’s frame jerked as Shatter slipped into his systems as easily as she had the human’s simplistic communication networks. Firewalls were useless against the brute force of her programming and Dropkick’s own readily cowed to her strength.

“There. Now, get back to work,” Shatter ordered, easy and casual, as if she wasn’t in the midst of penetrating Dropkick’s subroutines dozens at a time and leaving a blazing trail in her wake. Her hand released him, finally allowing Dropkick to glimpse her face – plating shifted into a gorgeously predatory smile – before she turned to her own holo-screen.

And, despite himself, Dropkick did turn to his own holo-screen, fingers poised to do as he was commanded.

But they trembled and already Dropkick could see static sparking between the small plates. Charge was crackling from inside his seams, born from every subroutine Shatter gained mastery over and forced to follow her bidding, away from their comfortable equilibrium into hard overcharging. One system at a time, piece by piece by piece, Dropkick’s frame was pulled from his control, forced to work hard enough to build electricity at a staggering pace, each snap of static stroking his sensory receptors until they hummed with low levels of pleasure that only increased with every additional subroutine Shatter conquered and bent to her whims.

Dropkick’s frame heaved to drag cooling air in to try to slow his skyrocketing temperature.

“I – I’m sorry to interrupt, but is he alright?”

Dropkick’s optics onlined in a rush, though he kept himself from looking at the human Powell. Nevertheless, there was no way he couldn’t see how the humans at the periphery of the room were all staring at him now with renewed concern.

Unknowingly watching him in the throes of sweet, glorious agony at his superior’s control.

“Oh, there’s no need to worry, friend Powell,” Shatter replied sweetly, even as her presence in Dropkick’s processer continued its ruthless assault, swiftly closing in on his core systems. “I simply gave my companion a difficult task to take care of, and the exertion necessary to overcome it builds excess charge in his frame.” Shatter’s hand touched Dropkick’s upper arm casually, and it was only the tight control she held over his vocal synthesizer that kept Dropkick from screaming at the feedback loop of his charge arcing between their armor plates. “You may wish to keep your staff at a distance, however. I don’t believe they would fare well if they were to come in contact with him. It’s quite a bit of electricity by your standards.”

As if it wasn’t a staggering amount for even Dropkick to handle.

There was a scramble of tiny feet around him as the humans fled.

“Does it hurt? He doesn’t look alright.”

Shatter’s thumb pressed hard when it stroked Dropkick’s armor, dragging with enough strength to light up the sensory receptors beneath and spark overwhelming pleasure despite the simplicity of the touch. The world swam in front of Dropkick’s optics as he felt himself giving way to the haze of helpless ecstasy.

“He’ll be just fine. If it becomes too much, he can dispel the charge with an overload.”

Dropkick shook hard despite Shatter’s controlling grasp, armor clattering together noisily, lust and desperation and awareness of their audience all that Dropkick could manage to keep in his processer while everything else melted away.

“Do you need to overload, Dropkick?”

He swore he could physically feel the way Shatter had surrounded his core – his personality matrix and his spark chamber all that was left fully his – and then her control on his vocal synthesizer was gone.

“Dropkick,” Shatter repeated, still faux sweet, but the demand was there nonetheless.

“Yes,” Dropkick managed, voice rough and fragmented with static.

And then Shatter had his voice again, shutting it down, and Dropkick could have groaned with relief as she did.

“Very well. The humans are far enough back now, so go ahead.”

With one last push, Shatter was inside his personality matrix, holding his very essence at her whim. It would have been nothing to crush him, destroy all that he was, and that very fact thrilled him.

And she knew it. She knew him as well as he knew himself.

And then Dropkick felt his spark jerk in his chamber. It swirled and heated and beat hard, at once terrifying and exhilarating as Dropkick felt his very life slip from his fingers.

Everything was Shatter’s. Frame and mind and spark.

Dropkick was Shatter’s.

And then the overload finally hit.

Charge cascaded across Dropkick’s frame, sharp and overwhelming as every sensory receptor felt as if it had burst into exquisite flames. The pain and pleasure were beyond comprehension, leaving just ecstasy in their wake, pure and untainted.

Seconds felt like decades of sweet torment.

And then it faded away to the comfortable safety of Shatter’s presence in his processer as the charge finished dissipating. It was Shatter who kept his legs under him, and it was Shatter who had kept his voice locked and still muted the low whimpers that would have escaped him were they given the chance, and it was Shatter who cast aside any thoughts he might have had about feeling embarrassed under the wide eyed stares of the humans in the room.

And it was Shatter’s thumb stroking his arm that steadied him as he was slowly given back control of his frame.

“Better?” she asked, smiling at him, exuding how pleased she was with him.

And, finally, Dropkick nodded.

“Yeah. Yeah I’m better.”

“See? Nothing to worry about, friend,” Shatter said to the human Powell, though she didn’t look away from Dropkick. “He’s quite fine, and he did a fine job with his task.”

The withdrawal from Dropkick’s programming was gentle, making sure everything was left as it had been or better.

Before she could pull her plug, however, Dropkick lifted his hand, daring to touch a couple fingers to the armor of her arm.

“I don’t think I actually finished it yet. Maybe after I cool down, I can finish it?”

Shatter’s smile turned wicked as she looked him up and down.

“Finish your previous work and I’ll consider it.”

And just like that, Shatter turned back to her holo-screen and resumed her work.

But her plug stayed in Dropkick’s port, a silent offer of possible reward for good work.

Dropkick had never been so efficient in his life.


End file.
